Reflections of a Rose Garden
by Tikisnstbar
Summary: A night of wedding vows, love and reflection of a lifetime friendship.


Title: Reflections of a Rose Garden

Rating: T

Summary: A night of wedding vows, love and reflection of a lifetime friendship.

Author: Katie Lynn

Disclaimer: All the JAG characters in this story do not belong to me; they belong to DPB and Paramount. The songs in the story don't belong to me either.

Vera Wang Bridal Boutique

Washington D.C.

10:00 am Thursday

"Wow this is defiantly the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen."

"Yeah it is, I wish I had had the money to a dress like that for my wedding."

"Yeah you and me both."

Service bell rings 

"Hi welcome to Vera Wang's Bridal Boutique, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I need to pick up a gown, last name is Scott."

"Oh wow you are a lucky woman, this dress is gorgeous! Aubree and I were just admiring it."

"Oh it's not mine. I'm just here picking it up for my aunt."

"Well we would be happy to help you when you are in need of a dress. Your total is going to be $8,400."

"Thanks so much! Have a great day."

Yasmeen's Apartment

Georgetown

11:15 am

"I'm back."

"You know I appreciate you picking this up on your lunch break, but I still have some things to plan for the wedding."

"No problem, I just missed lunch with my fiancé that's all no problem there." Mac said joking with here newly discovered aunt.

"Oh well I'm sure that I will have to answer to Harm tonight about that. But hey if he's joining our family he better get used to it."

"That's for sure. But he knows that I would do anything for my favorite aunt."

"Aw sure blame your Aunt Yasmeen for everything."

"Well I did have to go pick up your dress didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

"Look I hate to drop and run, but if I'm not back soon Harm will send out the CIA looking for me."

Outside JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

12:45 pm

"Hey gorgeous, can I escort you inside?" he asks with a flyboy grin

"Well I don't know what my fiancé would think about this and besides I was taught not to go anywhere with strangers."

"Well I think I can deal with your fiancé."

"You might be able to deal with him, but can you deal with me? I've been told that I can be pretty hard ass."

"Well I know a few maneuvers that can keep you in line." he says with a devilish grin

"And those would be.. _(runs her hands up his chest)_..what?"

Harm's head drops down as his lips hover over hers. Their kiss was full of all the passion and longing that they had for each other.

"Wow, I think I'll go anywhere with you after that." said a breathless Mac

"Told you I could. So did you pick up the dress?"

"Yep! Sure did. Hey you still up for dinner and a movie tonight?"

"Alone time with you, I am always up for that."

Harm and Mac's Apartment

The Ritz-Carlton in Georgetown

9:45 pm

"In my dreams I always see you soar above the skies, In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life, I'll keep a part of you with me and every where I am there you'll be, and every where I am there you'll be."

"I can't imagine being those people. I can't imagine losing the people closest to me. I could never imagine losing you to something like that."

"Hey, hey you don't have to think about that. I'll always be here for you. You know that."

"I know you will, it's just that I love you so much I don't know what I would do if…if I lost you. I mean I know it's our job to protect this country and any day we could be shipped to Iraq and anything like this could happen, but I don't want to lose you after I just found you. I mean look at Grams; she lost her husband while she was pregnant with your dad. And look how strong and determined she is. She's amazing I could never do it; I could never be as strong as her if I lost you."

"Hey what brought this on? We watch this movie all the time and you're never like this. And as far as you not being strong well that's crap. You are one of the strongest women I know, that's one of the many things that I love about you. You have the most amazing determination I have ever seen in anyone. You can make it through anything, you have always been able to and you always will be able to. And if it makes you feel any better I have absolutely no idea what I would do if I lost you. I love you to much."

"I love you too. Thank you, I needed that."

"Your welcome." as he places a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

"So sailor what are you going to do to cheer me up?" she asks as she draws circles on his chest with her finger.

"Well…"

He's cut off as her lips ascend to his; the kiss started out sweet but quickly turned passionate and expressed all the want that floats between them.

Next morning

As the sun rises over Washington DC Harm is wide awake taking in the beautiful sight before him. As Mac starts to stir he begins to place feather light kisses on her neck.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Mm, good morning. What time is it?"

"Are you asking me what time it is counselor?"

"You know that you screw up my internal clock."

"Mm really? Well maybe I can mess with your clock for a little longer."

"As much as I would love to stay here, I'm supposed to meet Yasmeen at the church for some final arrangements in two hours. And then I have to go to the store to pick up some stuff for the girls tonight."

"Do you need me to run to the store to pick stuff up for your 'party'?"

"No I don't mind. Besides it might look kind of weird with a man walking out of a store with mud masks."

"Well since you are going out I think I'll go for a run."

"Ok I'll see you this afternoon before the rehearsal."

"Ok. I love you have fun today."

Harm and Mac's Apartment

Ritz Carlton in Georgetown

7:00 pm Friday

As Harm walks into the kitchen to see if Mac needs any help he stops in the doorway to admire his fiancée. She was dressed in black dress pants and a burgundy halter, her shoulder length hair was up with a few curls falling in the back. Harm walked up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." Mac responded as she let her eyes roam over her fiancé. He had on khakis and a black t-shirt with a black sports jacket over the top.

"You wanna get that for me I'm kind of busy here."

"Yeah. Coming."

"Gunny. Jen. Come on in."

"Thank you sir. Wow great place sir."

"Thanks Gunny and since we are out of the office and uniform it's Harm."

"…and Mac."

"Yes si .. Harm."

"Mac everything smells wonderful and speaking of wonderful you look great."

"Thanks Jen you look gorgeous too."

"Bud, Harriett come on in."

"Harm the place is looking fabulous, and it smells great in here."

"All Mac's doing. Excuse me. Sir, Yasmeen."

"For God's sake Harm you're my best man call me AJ."

"You look great Yasmeen. Mac's in the kitchen."

"Thank you."

"Lay off son she's mine."

"AJ I have my own beauty in the kitchen."

As the night went on Tiner and his girlfriend Dayna, Sturgis, Bobbie Lathem and Francesca and her boyfriend Adam arrived. Over a drink Bobbie and Dayna are watching Harm and Mac work together on things in the kitchen.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" the Congresswoman asked.

"Together they're even more gorgeous."

"Yeah I can't wait to see them tomorrow at the wedding. I am so happy for AJ, he's a great guy."

"Jason has said that he is a great guy, I don't really know him all that well. But I do wish I knew Harm a little bit better."

"Easy girl he's already taken. They're engaged."

"Damn."

"Ok everybody dinner is ready."

"Mac I want to thank you for everything you have done for not only Yasmeen and me but for the wedding too."

"My pleasure nothing I would rather do for my family."

Later…

"Wow this is defiantly a lot better rehearsal dinner then yours' Mac." AJ said.

Everyone chuckles and "Yeah" and "Yeah it is" were murmured around the table. After dinner AJ and Yasmeen gave gifts to their wedding party and made speeches to their best man and maid of honor, Harm and Mac.

"Alrighty guys sorry but you gotta leave. This is an all girls party tonight."

"I'm going to miss you tonight, you know I don't think that I have slept alone since we started dating."

"I know what you mean sailor, just dream of me and you'll sleep fine."

"Nah the real thing is better! I'll see your gorgeous self tomorrow at the church. I love you."

"I love you too."

Harm and Mac's Apartment the next morning

"What's this?" the bride to be asked.

"Breakfast in bed from your bridesmaids."

"How sweet. Thank you. How long do we have till we have to be at the hair salon?"

"Three hours and fifty-three minutes." answered Mac.

"Marines." Harriet said as she rolled her eyes.

National Cathedral

Washington DC

2:45 pm

"Good afternoon Felicia."

"Hi, everything is running on time and you have about twenty minutes to get ready for your pictures. Last I heard the men were still out playing golf and won't be here for a while."

"Thank you."

"Well I'm glad they didn't get arrested like all of the guys did for our wedding."

"That was a mess. I would have to shoot Harm if I had to go bail his six out of jail and then go after some stripper to get his dress whites."

Pictures were taken and the guys returned from their golf game just in time to clean up and get dressed in their dress whites and take pictures then seat the guests. After being away from Yasmeen for so long Mac decided to go to the Bridal room and check on her.

National Cathedral

5:55 pm

(knock on door)

"Come in."

"Oh my God you are gorgeous!"

"Oh stop."

"I'm serious. I can only dream of being as beautiful of you as on my wedding day."

"Sarah you will be more beautiful, especially next to the gorgeous fiancé of yours."

"Especially in dress whites, just wait until you see him, ah so sexy." she said dreamily.

"Speaking of sexy look at you, you are drop dead gorgeous."

Mac was wearing a long sparkly halter dress. The dress was an olive green color (for the marines) and had a slit up to about mid thigh and hugged tightly to her curves.

"Thanks. You know I like this idea of us all being in our service colors. Harriet looks great in navy and I have never been able to find a green dress of this shade that I liked and actually looked good on me. And that red on Francesca is gorgeous. "

(knock on door)

"Five minutes."

"Nervous?"

"No not at all, I've been looking for someone like AJ all my life. Let's go."

Yasmeen walks out of the Bridal room followed by Mac carrying her train. As Harm walks up behind Bud and Sturgis he notices they are staring at something.

"Earth to the groomsmen. What are you guys starting at?"

"You are one damn lucky man!" Sturgis replied pointing over towards Mac.

"Damn this is going to be a long night." Harm said to himself as he walked over to greet the Bride and his fiancée. "Yasmeen you are gorgeous. And you, Sarah, you are the most gorgeous person I…"

"Speechless is always a good thing Sarah. Oh and by the way you were right about he dress whites, very sexy." Yasmeen said.

"Not as sexy as this marine next to me."

"I don't know sailor that's a tough call."

"I would really love to stay and chat and all but I would really like to get married."

"Sorry" Harm and Mac both say in unison.

"Ok first to walk down the aisle are Francesca and Sturgis, then Bud and Harriet and last Harm and Mac and then of course Yasmeen. Ok Francesca and Sturgis you can start on down…next."

"It would be my pleasure to walk this gorgeous lady down the aisle." Harm said as he bowed to Mac.

"Hold your horses sailor, you'll have your turn to see me walk down the aisle."

As Harm and Mac are walked down the aisle arm in arm AJ was standing at the alter amazed at the gorgeous couple walking down the aisle. 'I'm glad that they finally got their heads out of their sixes and realized what there is between the two of them.' AJ was brought out of his thoughts by the beginning of the wedding march. He quickly sees both Harm and Mac flash him a smile. He turns to see his stunning wife to be walking down the aisle of the National Cathedral. Chaplin Turner's voice brought the happy couple out of their daze.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate; instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak of else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

(silence)

"I require and charge you both, as you will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why you may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, do now confess it. For be well assured, that if any persons are joined together otherwise than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

"AJ will you have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and for all others, keep only unto her, so long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"Yasmeen, will you have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health and for all others, keep only unto him, so long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"I AJ take thee Yasmeen to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part.

"I Yasmeen take thee AJ to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part."

"May I have the rings" Chaplain Turner said turning to Harm and then to Mac.

"With this ring I thee wed: In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"With this ring I thee wed: In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"I understand you have written vows for each other."

"AJ, I love you so much. I don't know how I every lived before you. You are my heart, my soul, my everything. I promise to always love you with everything in me till the last breath I take."

"Here I am standing in front of the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. I am eternally grateful that you chose to spend the rest of your life with me. I also promise to love you till the moment of my death."

"Forasmuch as AJ and Yasmeen have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are man and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost. Amen. Ladies and Gentlemen I am proud to be the first to introduce Admiral and Mrs. AJ Chegwidden.

(applause)

Reception

White House Rose Garden

7:45 pm

"Ladies and Gentlemen presenting for the first time in public Admiral and Mrs. AJ Chegwidden." Mac announced

I like the feel of you name on my lips

And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss

The way that your fingers run through my hair

And how your scent lingers even when you're not there

And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh

And how you enjoy your two hour bath

And how you convinced me to dance in the rain

With everyone watching like we were insane

But I love the way you love me

Strong and wild

Slow and easy

Heart and soul

So completely

I love the way you love me

I like it imitate ol' Jerry Lee

And the cue of your eyes

When I'm slightly off key

And I like the innocent way that you cry

At sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times

But I love the way you love me

Strong and wild

Slow and easy

Heart and soul

So completely

I love the way you love me

And I could like a million things

I love to like about you

But they all come to one reason

I could never live without you

I love the way you love me

Strong and wild

Slow and easy

Heart and soul

So completely

I love the way you love me

Oh Baby, I love the way you love me

Harm taps his Champaign glass.

"I would like to propose a toast. I was the best man at AJ and Yasmeen's wedding, so it's my job to do this kind of thing. When I watch you two I see the love that circulates between you two. Yasmeen I know AJ loves you, he looks at you with the same desiring eyes that I have for your niece. (Mac blushes) AJ you have taught me so much not only as a JAG lawyer, but you have made me a better man. One of the best things you did for me was telling me to get my head out of my six to tell the woman I love that I love her. Not only have you been there as a friend, but you were the father that I needed. You are always saving my six and getting me out of trouble. I know how much hell I have put you through and I am so grateful and honored for being able to serve under you. Yasmeen you are a very lucky woman as are you AJ to have this beautiful woman in your life. I wish you both happiness and the best of love. So will you all please lift your glasses in a toast to the new couple."

"My turn. Well I was Maid of Honor in AJ and Yasmeen's wedding and am defiantly honored to be a part of this extravagant event. I stand here and look at the two of the happiest people in this room, who defiantly belong together. To my aunt, Yasmeen, I am so thankful to have found you and see that we actually do have a wonderful person in our family, I only wish I had you when I was younger. Today we added another wonderful person to our family. AJ ever since I met you I saw you as a father figure, but hey if I have to settle for an uncle I'm all for it. You've always been there for me no matter if it's a lawyer mess up or a personal mess up. What can I say I've had my share of screw-ups, but yet somehow you always knew a way for me to repair those screw-ups. Like Harm said earlier you brought us together and I thank God everyday that you did. Today you guys begin your life as a married couple, so will everyone raise their glasses to AJ and Yasmeen Chegwidden, may you have a long and happy life together filled with love and blessings. Now if there is objection from the bride or groom then I would like to go ahead and give them one of their gifts from me.

"I heard this song on the radio a couple months ago and I thought it was perfect for AJ and Yasmeen. So my first gift to the new couple is "When you say nothing at all."

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

"Sir you are one lucky man. I don't think there is anything she can't do." Said Gunny coming up behind Harm and patting him on the back.

"Gunny you are absolutely correct."

_  
All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

"Thank you so much"

Later

The lyrics of 'I Turn to You' fill the dance floor as AJ approaches Harm and Mac.

"Hey, running away from the bride already?" said Harm jokingly

"No I could never run away from her (as his gaze drifts over to Yasmeen talking to his daughter) she's perfect, sorry guys I'm being all sappy, but I'm so in love with her."

"No apology needed, I totally understand." Harm says as he looks down at Mac who is blushing.

"That's why I came over I wanted to thank you both for the toasts, they meant so much to both of us."

"Our pleasure." replied Harm

"Mac you look gorgeous tonight I can see why he can't keep his hands off of you."

"Well I guess I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you."

"That's what I've always like about you Mac you're not like the typical marine who thinks highly of themselves…all the time." AJ says as he shares a chuckle with Harm.

"Gee thanks." Mac replies as she rolls her eyes.

"Aw Mac your going to make a great JAG some day." AJ comments as he walks away.

"He's right you know."

"About what?"

"You are going to be a great JAG."

"Yea right."

"I'm serious you have the great lawyer skills, the smarts and the determination it takes. To sum it all up you're my hard ass marine."

"Yours' huh?" she asks seductively

"That's what I said." Harm says as he leans in for a kiss. "Hey what do you say we go for a walk?"

"Sounds great."

The walk started out in comfortable silence as both think back on the very first time they were in this same exact location.

"You recognize this spot?" Harm asked his fiancée

"How could I not, that was the day I fell in love."

"Yea me too. You know I remember when AJ called me into his office and told me that Meg was being transferred and I was getting a new partner, not only was I shocked, but totally pissed."

"You were pissed? I got pulled off of my first real murder case and then to find out that I was working with a squid. I was as pissed as pissed can get."

"I never would have known that. You were all smiles when we first met and then opening up to me like you did. I just, I never would have guessed."

"What can I say I'm a marine." She replies as she chuckles. "No but, seriously the main reason I opened up was because I felt like I could trust you, which I had never felt with anyone before. I felt like no matter what I said you wouldn't judge me as some drunk slut everyone else had."

"The thought never has or ever will cross my mind."

Mac stops to look into his eyes, I am so lucky to have this wonderful man in my life thank you God for bringing him into my life. She thinks to herself

"You know what amazes me?" Mac asks as she inhales the spring air and looks around.

"What's that?"

"You've always been there for me no matter what and up until about two years ago all I did was push you away."

"Hey, it wasn't only you, God knows I've has my shares of pushing you away" Harm said as he grabs Mac's hands and looks directly into her eyes.

Laughing she replies "I guess you can say we've both had our share of pushing each other away and relationships gone bad. Huh?"

"Yea. But this is the best relationship that I could ever be in. I just wish I had realized it earlier."

"Hey, it's not your fault. When we first met Diane had just died and you weren't ready for a new relationship, then you had Annie and I had Dalton. Then when we were both single and I was ready and you weren't I ran to Mic, that was my fault not yours." She says as she places a hand on his chest. "Then you found Renee."

"Oh please don't remind…"

As she puts a finger on his lips to silence him "I'm almost done. Then when we were once again single and you were ready to move on I wasn't so I ran to Clay, which was a huge mistake on my part. So see we have both had our share of crappy relationships."

"But…" he's interrupted as Mac places a finger to silence him yet again.

"Shh, we're together that's all that matters."

"Yea." Harm replies as they lean in for a kiss. As they sit there lost in the thought of all their past relationships and their own relationship Harm begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asks Mac

"I was just thinking of all the hell we've been through since we met."

"Mmm, yea, but some of it's defiantly been worth it."

"Like…?"

"I recall we made a deal a couple of years ago."

Flashback

Harm: "You ok?"

Mac: "Every time I think I've put the pieces of my life somebody comes along and jumbles them back up. Everybody who has ever meant anything to me is leaving."

Harm: "It'll be ok, Mac, you'll see Chloe again. One day you'll have kids of your own."

Mac: "Not at this rate, my biological clock is going off and I keep hitting the snooze button."

Harm: "Tell you what, five years from this moment if neither one of us is in a relationship, we'll go halves on a kid."

Mac: "You and me, have a baby together?"

Harm: "With your looks and my brains, he'll be perfect."

Mac: "What if SHE has your looks and my brains?"

Harm: "That could work too."

Mac: "Don't make a promise you can't keep."

Harm: "I haven't yet."

End of Flashback

"That was defiantly the best deal I have ever made."

"Mmm…me too…I think that was the only hell Harriet ever put me through. Now you on the other hand."

"Me?" he asks as he gives her an innocent look.

"Oh please"

Flashback

Mac: Don't do it. You just concluded 18 years of searching for you father. Don't let Roscoe Martin draw you back into the jungle."

Harm: "It's a matte of principal, Mac, I owe it to the men of war."

Mac: "No, Harm, it's deeper than that. You are replacing one obsession with another."

Harm: "You are overreacting Major. This is me trying to turn negative into a positive. I'm just trying to prevent one more man from paying for Vietnam with his life."

Mac: "What about your life? A relationship, a child, a future after the Navy, or is it just not as important?"

Harm: "Those things are important to me, this is just one case, Mac, it's hardly and obsession."

Mac: "You can walk away anytime?"

Harm: "Any time!"

Mac: "How about now?"

End of Flashback

"What can I say when I put my mind to something I get it done."

"I know, but I was ready to kick your ass to Vietnam."

"I'm surprised you didn't."

"Losing you would have been too hard. I remember when we were on the USS Coral Sea I thought I was losing you right in front of my eyes."

Flashback

Mac: "I see it in your eyes Harm. Whenever you're around pilots and jets. It seems your happiest when you're flying."

Harm: "Maybe I am."

Mac: "More than being a lawyer?"

Harm: "I know why you don't want me to fly. You're afraid of losing me."

Mac: "Maybe…or maybe I'm afraid you'll lose yourself."

End of Flashback

"I know how you felt. I remember the night you came by before you and Webb left for Paraguay, watching you walk out of my apartment."

Flashback

Harm: "Hey."

Mac: "Hey. Are you entertaining?"

Harm: "No, uh, just entertaining myself."

Mac: "I just came by to see how you are after all you've been through."

Harm: "Well, uh, so far no one's accused me of murder."

Mac: (**teasing**) "Well it's still early."

Harm: "That's true." (**She takes off her coat and Harm sees her belly**) "Whoa!"

Mac: (**playing coy**) "What?"

Harm: (**gesturing**) "Something you want to tell me?"

Mac: "Hmm, plenty."

Harm: "How did you hind this?"

Mac: (**joking**) "Bigger clothes"

(**Harm touches her belly and realizes that it's fake**)

Harm: "There's a story here…somewhere."

Mac: "Listen, I'm going away."

Harm: "Where?"

Mac: "Can't say."

Harm: "For how long?"

Mac: "Don't know."

Harm: "This has Webb written all over it."

Mac: "He needed a pregnant wife. I'm his cover story."

Harm: "Is it dangerous?"

Mac: "Very. I travel to Paraguay tonight. But I needed to know that you're okay. You've been through a lot lately. (**at his upset and worried look**) I'm coming back you know."

Harm: (**as she gets up to leave**) "I don't want you to go Mac."

Mac: (**sighs heavily**) "Why is it that you're only like this when I have one foot out the door? Your interest always fades when I might actually be in a position to return it."

Harm: **(as she walks out**) "Mac…"

(**she turns to look at him and leaves**)

End of Flashback

"Yea it was hard for me to leave, when I knew that you might actually want to start something. Hey you remember some of our conversations at the hotel?"

Flashback

Mac: (**climbs into bed**) "What would your new wife think?"

Harm: "Hmm? She's pretty broad minded."

Mac: "Ok your not really married."

Harm: "No. But I do now know what it means to make a commitment like that. (**pauses**) I went through with the ceremony."

Mac: "There's gotta be a story there."

Harm: "Hmm? Yea."

Mac: (**sighs**) "Why did you do it?"

Harm: (**Looks at her**) "Did it to find you."

Mac: "That true?"

Harm: "Mostly."

Mac: "So, um, how do you like the married life?"

Harm: "Don't know yet. Had to postpone the honeymoon."

Mac: "But you got to kiss the bride?"

Harm: (**chuckles**) "Oh yea."

Mac: "You are just full of surprises."

Harm: "Well right back at ya Mackenzie."

(**lean for a kiss but are interrupted when Webb and Gunny enter the room**)

Later

Harm: "What is it?"

Mac: "Nothing."

Harm: "Clearly something is on your mind."

Mac: "Oh I have plenty to say."

Harm: "Well spit it out."

Mac: "Okay, I have a question for you. You resign your commission and you travel 5000 miles to find me and damn near get killed. Well real me this Flyboy, why?"

Harm: "I think you know why."

Mac: "Do I, when you found me at the hacienda…"

Harm: "When I saved your life."

Mac: "You weren't even glad to see me."

Harm: "I was kinda busy trying not to get us killed."

Mac: "You're not even glad to be here with me right now. In fact you've been awful. So it this really about Webb?"

Harm: "You know I'll say this, I did a hell of a better job protecting you then Webb did."

Mac: "Where did that come from?"

Harm: "Well you and him seem offly damn close."

Mac: "Well we've been through a lot together."

Harm: "Yea I noticed the uh tender good bye at the hacienda. And just how many times have you taken his pants off anyways?"

Mac: "I hate it when you're like this."

Harm: "You hate everything I do."

Mac: "You're jealous."

Harm: "I'm not jealous. It's your life. You do what ever you want ok? I just didn't realize you had a thing for him."

Mac: "I don't have a 'thing' for him."

Harm: "Yea, how did you two get so close then?"

Mac: "It just happened."

Harm: "Like Stockholm Syndrome?"

Mac: "Yea maybe. On my part, turns out Clay has always had a 'thing' for me."

Harm: "Well he kept it pretty well hidden."

Mac: "Well that's Clay. You just never know what he's thinking."

Harm: "Well what are you thinking?"

Mac: "That it was nice to have someone who…"

Harm: "Someone who what?"

Mac: "Who states his intentions. Who's willing to follow through."

Harm: "You can have him. I just hope to hell for his sake he fares a little better then your various husbands and boyfriends. I'm sorry."

Mac: "No point taken. At least I managed to actually make it to the alter not just in a sham wedding. How long have we known each other?"

Harm: "8 years."

Mac: "Wow. It feels a lot longer than that."

Harm: "Yea I guess so."

Mac: "And this is where we end up."

Harm: "Mac, can we uh, table this till some other time?"

Mac: "Yea sure, sure that sounds like a great idea to have to take this conversation up because the way things are now neither one of us is getting any younger. Did I just say that out loud? Maybe I do need therapy?"

End of Flashback

"I swear to God I was about ready to kill you there at the hotel and I didn't care who saw me. But now I understand why you did it. Thank you."

"You didn't think I was going to let the love of my life run off with some secret agent and get herself killed do you and your welcome I would do it all over again in a heart beat."

"Even though I was ready to shoot you the only time you have bugged the crap out of me was when you followed me when I left on my TAD assignment after Mic left."

Flashback

Harm: "You know why I requested this assignment?"

Mac: "No."

Harm: "Cause I needed to talk to you and I knew you weren't going to call me. I don't get it, Mac. When Brumby left you asked for my help."

Mac: "I'm handling it."

Harm: "Halfway around the world?"

Mac: "It seemed like the right thing to do."

Harm: "You're running Mac. What's going on?"

Mac: "Nothing."

Harm: "Let me in. Tell me what your feeling."

Mac: "Pressured. Why are you doing this?"

Harm: "Because I said I would."

Mac: "Wait a minute. You're doing this now because you're guilty about not doing it then!"

Harm: "Whoa. You're angry with me? Renee's father died."

Mac: "And if he hadn't?"

Harm: "We would have talked."

Mac: "About what?"

Harm: "About us."

Mac: "That's why I left Harm, there is no us. There's you and Renee. What are you willing to up to have me? Mic gave up his Navy and his country. Would you sacrifice your girlfriend?"

Harm: "What, you're testing me?"

Mac: "Well, would you?"

Harm: "What if I did?"

Mac: "Answer the question."

Harm: "As long as you answer mine."

Mac: "I'm so sick of this dance."

(**She leaves while his back is turned**)

Harm: "Yeah I would. I would give her up."

End of Flashback

"Like I said before when I have my mind set on something I go after it." he said giving his fiancée a seductive grin. Turning more serious "We sure have been through some hell haven't we."

"Yea so has everyone else at JAG it seems like."

"You mean Bud and Harriet."

"Yea."

Flashback

Harm: "Just once I wish you didn't have a comeback."

Mac: "I don't have one for Bud dying."

End of Flashback

"I'm just glad we didn't have to worry about that."

"For all the hell we've been through there has always been a great moment to replace it."

Flashback

Mac: "Uh-oh. Awkward moment #310."

(**They both look up at the mistletoe hanging in the doorway above them and chuckle nervously before they share a kiss. Harm grins as Mac walks out ahead of him.**)

End of Flashback

"At that moment I think I fell in love with you all over again." Harm said as he looked deep into those chocolate eyes.

Flashback

(**After talking to Harriet about Bud, Harm and Mac keep it a secret from Harriet that Petty Officer Coates is Bud's assistant. Harm and Mac are walking into Harm's office.**)

Harm: "Well, that was a little uncomfortable."

Mac: "Yeah, because we were lying?"

Harm: "Withholding information."

(**Mac laughs**)

Harm: "Okay, we were lying."

Mac: "Yeah."

Harm: "Well, I'll tell you if my wife bought a house without telling me…(**Mac laughs and smiles**) What's so funny?"

Mac: "The thought of you with a wife."

Harm: "It could happen."

End of Flashback

"Well its happening."

"What's happening?"

"I'm getting a wife."

"Yea, you know that means you're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"Well there is no one I would rather be with."

"Are we interrupting something?" Sturgis asks.

"No just reflecting on some things."

"If I remember right this place has some history behind it." said AJ crossing his arms.

"Oh my gosh I forgot you guys met here." says Bud.

"We sure did." Harms said as he smiles at the woman sitting on his lap.

"You're telling me the first time you ever met was in the White House's Rose Garden?" asked Sturgis.

"Yep, I'll never forget it." AJ says as he remembers back to the day his ex-senior officers met.

Flashback

**The Admiral makes the introductions. Extending her hand Major Sarah Mackenzie greeted Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.**

Mac: "Mac."

Harm: "Harm."

**Harm stares at her amazed at the resemblance of his murdered girlfriend Diane. Mac becomes uncertain and begins to pull her hand away when Harm snaps out of it and grabs her hand.**

Admiral: "Do you two know each other?"

"No." "Yes." The major and commander answer in unison.

Harm: "I'm sorry Major. Of course I don't know you."

Mac: "Must be the uniform."

Harm: "No actually she was in the Navy."

Admiral: "Don't get to familiar you have to work together."

End of Flashback

"Smooth buddy, that's a way to win a girl over."

"Oh, but he did."

"Come on love birds what do you say we get back to my reception?"

"Yes sir." Everyone answers in unison

Later

"Can I have everyone's attention for a moment please? General Cresswell asked me to do a favor for him, so before Yasmeen and I leave, Colonel Mackenzie and Captain Rabb report front and center." announced AJ

Mac and Harm exchange a quizzical look and report at attention.

"The President of the United States, acting upon the recommendation of the Secretary of the Marine Corp and the Secretary of the Navy, has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and abilities of Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. In view of these special qualities and her demonstrated potential to serve in higher grade Colonel Sarah Mackenzie is promoted to the grade of Brigadier General, United States Marine Corp, effective May 22, 2003. By order of the Secretary of the Marine Corp. And Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. is promoted to the grade of Rear Admiral, United States Navy, effective May 22, 2003. By order of the Secretary of the Navy." AJ continued, "General."

"I, Sarah Mackenzie, have been appointed a Brigadier General, United States Marine Corp, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office upon which I am about to enter, so help me God.

"Admiral."

"I, Harmon Rabb Jr., have been appointed a Rear Admiral, United States Navy, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office upon which I am about to enter, so help me God."

"Congratulations both of you."

"Thank you sir."

"But there is still one thing that I need to do before I leave. You see when I left JAG; General Cresswell was put in as a replacement. So Admiral Rabb I would like you to congratulate your fiancée on becoming the first female JAG."

"Oh my God, uh, Thank you sir." Mac stuttered out as she hugged AJ

"I always knew you would take my chair some day. You'll make one hell of a JAG General."

"Thank you sir."

"Congratulation sweetheart or should I say boss." Harm said as laughter ran through the crowd.

So how was it? I want feedback please please please E-mail me at Thank you for reading it!


End file.
